Talk:League of Legends Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Spotlight!!! Woah did you guys notice that we are already in the Wikia Spotlight... that's great. Lady Michelle 22:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I can't see it most of my spotlights are in spanish. - [[User:KazMx|''' KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Release date pushed? Noticed the "...until League of Legends is released!" From what I've been seeing on the forums, it looks like the date has been pushed. While it's not conclusive, check out this thread: http://beta.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=13474 J :Well major game vendors have a oct 6 release date. This is known for a while.Lady Michelle 19:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::The countdown timer on the Main Page is for October 6, 2009. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 02:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Amazon currently has it listed for October 27th -- Amazon.com:League of Legends. --Husbane Champion Spotlight I'm proposing the Featured Champion of the Week. Or at least change the one it is on the main page, IMO to keep improving the page we need to change it every week so the visitors are aware of the changes we make. 13:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea... Ajraddatz Talk 14:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds great, between the two of you can decide how is it going to work. - [[User:KazMx| KazMx The Wolf']] ([[User Talk:KazMx|' "Message me!" ]] ) 14:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The champions are wrong this week, june 28 2010 - july 4 2010. Pantheon is listed instead of gangplank. http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=148665 What's Hot in Wikia Spotlight Look at what I've just found, It would be nice if that number grow with new users. 07:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Favicon Needs a Change! Our wiki's favicon is very nice, but it's also identical to the official site's. I'm not worried that will offend anyone over there, but it does make it very confusing for Google Chrome users (and I imagine some others as well) with many tabs open, as the favicon is one of the quickest way to identify what site a tab is linked to. Combine the identical favicon with highly similar subject matter, and you have a recipe for confusion! Could we perhaps have our own favicon based on the official one? Inversed, maybe? Or in the colors of the Wiki instead of the blue and gold of the game itself? | Ellonim 09:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Quick Game Question I've posted this on a talk page, but there is no link to the talk page from its article, Dodge, so I don't think anyone will ever see it. Here's a copy-paste of it: :I keep hearing from sources that base Dodge chance is limited. These are the general things people have told me: :* There's no summoner dodge max :* There's a dodge max for runes of 10% (all runes combined can't increase dodge by more than 10%) :* There's a dodge max for runes and masteries combined of 10% (all runes and masteries combined can't increase dodge by more than 10%) :Can I get confirmation on which of these is true? Sorry about putting it here, but the hidden discussion links make me uncertain about where this question belongs. Thanks. 02:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Answer 1: Well when i play my tank build i start with about 15% dodge. Thats from runes and masteries so i'd say there is no dodge max. When in doubt look at your summoner ingame. If it says 15% there then it must be 15%. But then again it might be 14 or 16% since i have max dodge runes but cant remember which of those 3 is the max from runes and masteries :P Hope it was helpfull Real "talk" I tried to look for forums or similiar of this community, but found nothing. Tried to look for friendly admins, but nothing (found no friendly persons nor admins), but nothing. Would someone be kind and lead me to actual "talkpage" (meaning live chat or forums) of this page? If there really is none then for Amumu's sake create some. Would be more useful to link people to forums to help out or say "this is a repost" like many stalking mofoes do. You could talk about "best champion and why" on forums You could IP ban annoying abusers with no regret of leaving them ignorant on forums You could make new friends and play with them easier If here IS forums or some real talkpage, then I'm terribly sorry to disturb. If I'm sorry to disturb, then I suggest you to move the button on more visible place. And don't comment "you can talk on LoL.com" or anything like that. This is another community, and I'm suggesting something or asking for friendly advice. I personally like this site more than the official one, so I don't see a reason why we could NOT have forums. Unless we already have those, or the admin is too lazy to do anything about it. My best greetings or apologizes, nevaii New rotation? Hey all, dunno where this belongs, but I noticed that there is a new rotation out, meaning you can play different free champs than the currently shown week says. However, the official page still hasn't stated anything about this. Anyone who feels like it, please do something, I don't consider myself worthy enough to make this change. Here's a list: Caitlyn Galio Kog Maw Lux Master Yi Mordekaiser Nunu Ryze Shen Taric Bachoru 15:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) LoL Wiki Chat Is it possible to have a chat with just one user like in the lobby for the client? Also are they going to be releasing noises for new chat notifications? 02:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) How long is each cycle for Champion Spotlight? As in how long is each cycle, and how much longer will the current champion be up? SpeedyFlya 02:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Broken page links I've noticed that some champion pages are missing the Skins/Triva, Background, etc. tab links, but they weren't before. Any clues? LoL Wikia Facebook box needs fixin (and some other aesthetic errors) I noticed u guys changed the Facebook widgit on the main page, and i like the change to now show the facebook feed, but the text is in black on a black background. I dont know if it's an easy fix in the code or if its hardcoded to have black text but i thought u guys should know. Also the spacing for the box is offset to the right slightly. prolly needa adjust the width of the box since the left looks a few pixles too wide too. And now im noticing there is a space above the main top box with the pages and champ rotation. you could also lower the news column to be flush. not that any of this matters functionally (cept for the color of the facebook feed) but thought id mention the aesthetic errors. Thomastasa 06:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Thomastasa LoL Wikia Background/Trivia Sections Comments wiped? I noticed that recently a ton of the champions' trivia and background pages had their comments completely wiped. Was that intentional and is it meant to mitigate conversation on those pages? Right now, I'm not sure whether to people are supposed to post comments on those wiped pages. -Anonymous user July 9th, 2011 :This happened due to a mass move of thousands of page on the wiki, some pages were not moved correctly (comments/talk pages specifically of subpages like Strategy, Background, and Skins/Trivia pages), and, as such, these comments are not showing. This was not meant to mitigate conversation on these pages. Efforts are being made to fix this situation. 08:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) How to contribute I'd like to contribute to a glitch of some sort to you guys. If Wu Kong is silenced quickly enough when he W's he will not be stealthed but leave behind a decoy. Fatejustice 06:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) KingOfFate (NA) Changing "Action RTS video game" to "MOBA video game" Hello, I want to suggest changing this: Welcome to '''League of Legends Wiki, the wiki about League of Legends that anyone can edit! We currently have 904 articles about the free-to-play action RTS video game created by Riot Games. I suggest changing "action RTS video game" to "multiplayer online battle-arena game"(or simply MOBA). On this page you can see Riot Games using the name mentioned above. MatthewRock 12:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Minor bug - "Redirected from{proper page}" I think it happens on many chempions, if not all - at least on Xin and Caitlyn. I just clicked on "Xin Zhao" button at main page, and here you can see effect - wiki claims it redirected me(twice) to Xin Zhao page, after clicking on proper button. It isn't some terrible bug, but still it would be nice if it was fixed. MatthewRock 12:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have noticed that too. >_< Demise101 >_< 12:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Protect Template Hello editors! I want to announce that I have created a new template for non-admins to use. The template is You can place this template at the top of a page you think is in need of protection settings. Just leave your reasoning in the template. Will shen be playble again after 9-14-11 patch? I mean i never played him pre-nerf, nor after the nerf, but i was thinking abotu buying him at some point, but alot of people encouraged me not to do so because he was BAD. *General **Base damage increased to 57.875 from 56.875 **Damage per level increased to 3.375 from 3.075 **Base armor increased to 23 from 22 *Vorpal Blade **Base damage increased to 70/115/140/175/210 from 50/90/130/170/210 **Heal increased to 18/26/34/42/50 from 10/20/30/40/50 (over 3 seconds) **Damage ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.65 **Heal amount no longer increases with ability power *Feint ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6 *Shadow Dash taunt duration increased to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds from 0.8/1.1/1.4/1.7/2 seconds *Stand United **Ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1.0 **Energy cost reduced to 0 from 50 Will this help him alot? thanks Article for Dota 2 I know this sounds odd to have such article in this wiki. But we will not introduce the features of Dota 2, Wikipedia and Dota 2 wikia can do a much better job. We simply compare the differences between LoL and Dota 2. There are few reasons that really make it worthwhile: * The comparison won't say anything that which one is superior. It's totally pointless and only attracts profane/hate comments. * Such comparison is not allowed in Wikipedia due to . * Obviously won't allow this as well, its players/contributors are afraid of LoL's potential threat to Dota 2, even though they would eloquently deny it. * The comparison won't hurt the game because as many of us have already speculated LoL won't lose too much players to Dota 2. More generally many players prefer to play both games simultaneously. * Doing so will demonstrate our openness to wider populace of DOTA genre, this will greater benefit the popularity of this wiki and the game itself as well. The fact is, many readers without full knowledge of either game do desire such information. -- Inpursuit (talk) 10:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Missing articles on meta There are several articles missing on meta topics. For example, I was looking in the forums and there are a bunch of closed ones restriced to "Wrenchmen", "Adjudicators", etc., but there are no articles to explain what these are for people who don't know (like me). -- Void2258 (talk) 10:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :That doesn't have anything to do with the game's "meta". That purely refers to some members of the community, and is only relevant to the forums. As far as I know, they're forum mods. 12:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Newest Skins Section needs to be updated Viktor and Skins for Veigar and Katarina has been released. So pictures for those needs to be put on the newest skins section —Preceding unsigned comment added by 76.224.177.121 (talk • ) :Thanks! I don't see the Veigar and Katarina skins in the store, though. Featured champion Should not be so far up the page. --BBilge 12:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :But then noone would see it. 19:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::exactly. Tried to add a sale but the setup makes no sense. I tried to add a champion sale that was missing but I was getting all kinds of weird prices assigned to the wrong champions and karthus refused to be included. The setup needs to be improved; at the current time the syntax is not sensible and I cannot find any place where it is explained. Void2258 23:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC)